Senior Year
by clarinet.lover11
Summary: Bella Swan and her friends are now starting their senior year at college. And Bella, is once again, single. What will happen this year? Who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1

I was in the middle of the paragraph in my book when Alice came storming into the dorm.

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed, as she threw her book bag down on the floor and plopped down to her bed.

"What?" I asked trying to find the place where I left off, never taking my eyes off the book. She huffed at me and that's when I looked over and repeated; "What?" once more but with a little more annoyance to it.

"There is a party tonight!" she said enthusiastically. If this was a cartoon her eyes would bugging out of her head. "And this means what? Well, except for the obvious, sex, drugs, and alcohol." this time Alice snorted at me.

"No, no, no. You're missing one important thing here!" she said with more enthusiasm. "And what's that?" I said flatly back to my book once more. "Boys." Alice said matter-of-factly. I looked at her through the corner of my eye. "Boys.. But you or Rose don't need boys. You guys have a boyfriend." I said just as flatly as before. "Oh, sweetie you can be clueless at times. It's not for Rose and I, it's for you." she said chirpily and smiled just slightly and she crossed her legs and put her arms to the back of her head and leaned against the bed frame.

I don't understand how I was going to the party because I'm not a partying type of person. I swear I thought Alice was asleep when I was trying to sneak to the door and slip out of it quietly. But that's when I heard Alice jump from the bed and say, "Oh no you don't missy!" and beat me to the door.

"You're coming with us!" When I looked at her I just had to laugh because her tiny arms and legs were in front of the door making an "x" in front of it. "What?" she said annoyed. "Oh nothing, it's nothing." I said smiling.

* * *

"Good. Because like I said, you're coming with us." hearing her said that brought me back to the annoyance I felt. "Who is us?" I said cautiously. She brought her arms and legs towards a little more and said, "Rose and Emmet, Jasper and I." I sighed. Of course I am solo again. It wouldn't hurt to make an excuse for not going..

"But it's a day before classes start.." I said. "I need to get a full eight hours of sleep or more. I can't be dragging on the first day." I looked her straight in the eye when I said this.

"Bella, you know this as much as I do. You don't have your first class until noon. We have it together." she had let her guard down completely now. I had the thought of charging at her pushing her out of the way and leaving.

"Don't think about it!" she warned pointing her finger at me with one hand on her hip and squinting at me. I sighed in defeat and retreated towards my bed. "Great! I'll call Rose and let her know!" she said while dancing her way towards her bed.

* * *

"This is completely unnecessary!" I complained as Rose and Alice swept over me. "I'm not your Barbie doll.." I grumbled. They both laughed. "Bella," Rose was saying, "this will be necessary after we're finished. Trust us." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Keep your eyes shut! No peeping!" Alice said. That's when I smiled and Rose told me to stop smiling because she couldn't put my eye shadow on right.

What felt like an eternity, they finally told me I could open my eyes. When I did I saw a woman in the mirror I didn't recognize her, she was simply beautiful. Her dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders in curls, her makeup was light and brought out her chocolate orbs.

"Oh, wow.." was all I could say. "You like?" Alice squealed. "No.." I said, she stopped her excitement, "What..?" her lip was out slightly. Rose just looked at me. "I love it!" I squealed. Rose just smiled and Alice just jumped up and down like a child. "Really?" she asked after she was finished. "Yes, really."

"Good, 'cause now it is time for your clothes." Rose said. I just groaned. "Oh, suck it up." Rose said and slapped my arm playfully. When Rose and Alice were finally done bickering over whether what I should wear or not wear they finally compromised on a dark blue blouse with skinny jeans.

"Um, what about shoes?" I asked. I shouldn't have asked. Alice looked at Rose and they both smiled. My shields instantly went up. "Wha-" is all I said before Alice gave me a pair of 6 inch heels. "You've got to be kidding.." I looked at them in disbelief. If God wanted me to die, it would be tonight.

They laughed a little. "Yeah, we are Bella. We would just like to see your reaction. And by the way, it was PRICELSS!" Rose said laughing and handing me over ballet flats instead. I grumbled to myself.

"You guys ready?" I asked bored. "Oh Bella, cheer up! Don't be a buzz kill!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes, and asked again. "So are you guys ready?" "Yeah." they both said in unison. "Okay, lets go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." I said. They laughed at me once more. God, help me. It's going to be a long night..

* * *

**Okay guys, this is my first chapter of my first story, _Senior Year._ I hope you like it. (:**

**Psst, guys, reveiws are always cool. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"When are the boys coming?" I asked when we arrived at the party.

"Um, I don't know. Around 7 maybe?" Alice said, checking herself in the mirror for the 150th time.

"Ugh, I hate parties. Why did you guys have to make me go?" I whined. Then I said, "They are completely boring and stupid and totally worthless." I whined some more.

I sat in the back of the car and crossed my arms and pouted. Immature right?

Rose and Alice just laughed. Then Rose just snorted and said, "Babe, it's your senior year in college! You have to make it your best! You have to make it memorable! So, get your ass out of this car and go into that party confident and beautiful, like you are, and make it memorable, damn it!"

Alice then stopped looking at herself in the mirror and just looked over at Rose and started to laugh. I just sat still pouting looking at Rose through my eyelashes. Rose then just got out of the car and turned around and said, "Are you guys coming or am I going to have to drag you guys by your hair?" she stood with both hands on her hips with an impatient look on her face.

Alice and I then got out of the car then. Rose smiled, "So, shall we go?" she said. I smiled slightly and nodded and Alice squealed with excitement.

We walked into the boys dorms and I could smell everything that a party has. Sweat, alcohol, smoke. God, just please just kill me. I rather wear heels then go to a damn party.

"Oh! I see the guys, they are over in the corner getting some drinks!" Alice yelled over the music.

While we were walking over there I had to squirm through some people dancing, or grinding, or sex with clothes on. Pick your poison. I tried to avoid people touching me. I didn't want people to touch me with their sweaty bodies or spill their drink on me or something.

When we met the boys I notice one boy that was not normally there. I looked at him quizzically and he caught me looking at him, I blushed and looked away. Emmet looked at me and said, "Daaammmnnnn!" he licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. I just blushed and laughed. Rose than slapped him on the head. "What?" he asked annoyed.

Alice and Jasper united with each other by dancing away onto the dance floor and Rose and Em were just in my eye sight like 5 minutes ago. Can't they just tame their hormones? The answer to that is no, they can't. So, I was left alone with the new guy. I have no idea who he is. Gosh, my friends are rude.

I decided to make the first move. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said sheepishly.

He grinned. His grin was crooked, the most sexiest thing ever. It did things to my heart. "Hey, I'm Edward." We shook hands then. I ignored the electric shock that shot through me. His hands were rough but felt comfortable.

After that, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I stood their looking at my feet. Then he said, "You want to dance?"

"Sure." I said smiling. He grabbed my arm and lead us to the middle of the dance floor. A song started to fade and Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _started to play. Edward was a pretty good dancer.

We started to dance slow in the begging,

_You think I'm pretty with out any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny when I throw the punch line wrong._

My back was against Edward and his hands were on my hips. He started grinding to the beat of the music.

_I know you get me. So I let my walls come down, down._

I was smiling the whole time. I put my arms up in the air and I put them around his neck.

_Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy_

I turned around to face this time, one of my legs were between his legs and we started grinding against each other.

_You brought me to life now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, if that is possible, and we were really getting down.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever!_

The beat of the music was getting faster, we were grinding faster.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

I couldn't help myself. No one could stop me now.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch no baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance _

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back!_

Edward slowly started to move his hands slowly down to my butt.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

We started to slow down our "dancing."

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

Edward's hands were on my butt now and I could care less. I don't want to stop

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I _

_Will be young forever!_

We started to dance faster since the music was leading up to the chorus. He was pushing me in towards him. I could feel him. I blushed.

_You make feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn my on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

We were grinding harder and faster. I understood finally why people came to parties.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take the chance don't ever look _

_Don't ever look back!_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You! Make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep so let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back!_

_No, my heart stops when you look at me_

_Now just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

We danced our hearts out towards the end of the song. We started to slow things down a bit. The song faded.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Are you thirsty?" _Haha, yeah I am. Thirsty for you! _I thought. I shook my head.

"Yeah. I'm thirsty." He then grabbed my arm like he did before and lead us towards the drink corner where we first met.

Their was a bartender there. "How may I help you guys?" Edward looked at me.

"Um, I will just have a Coke please." The bartender gave a questionable eyebrow and smirked and gave me the Coke. Then Edward ordered.

"I'll take a Bud please." The bartender handed him the bottle. Then Edward said, "Do you want to get some air?"

"Sure" I smiled. Then he lead us to the nearest exit. When we left the dorms I didn't realize how hot I was until we reached the outside and met the brisk air. I inhaled. "This feels nice." I said casually.

"Yeah, it is." Edward agreed. He cleared his throat. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Oh, um, journalism." I smiled slightly. "How about you?"

"Medicine." he grinned crookedly. My heart stopped.

"That's cool;" I said, then I brought up, "why did you want to do medicine?"

"My father. He was always a doctor and I wanted to follow into his footsteps." he stated matter-of-factly. "Why did you want to journalism?" he threw at me with a quizzical eyebrow.

I laughed at myself. "When I was little I loved books. I read constantly. I still do;" I added shyly and blushing a little. "and I always wanted to be that someone to make a person, like myself, be stuck in a book. I just wanted to write." I said.

"Interesting." he said. We sat in an awkward silence for awhile. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled, like a dork. He laughed.

"I never saw you on campus before." I said.

"It's because I am new. I transferred." he said smiling.

"Oh, where did you transfer from?" I asked.

"Dartmouth." he said. I felt my eyes go wide and my fell open.

"Why did you come here, from Dartmouth?" I snapped my mouth shut. He laughed at my expression. Wonderful sound.

"My parents. They wanted me closer to home. So I came here." he grinned.

"Humph." was all I said. He laughed some more. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my back pocket. A text from Alice.

**Where r u? **she asked. I quickly replied with;

**Getting sum air w/ Edward(:**

**:D meet us at the front doors!** she replied, I knew she was excited. I could hear her know. I almost flinched.

I sighed. "Edward, I have to go. Alice, Rose, and I are getting ready to leave." I looked at him.

"Okay, I walk you up to the front doors." he said. I just nodded. He lead the way again and we dodged all the people. We were finally to the front doors and we saw Alice and Rose waiting for me. I turned around towards Edward. "It was nice meeting you." I said smiling.

He smiled back, "You to, Bella." then we walked out of the doors. We walked in a pretty fast pace because of the chilly air. We were in the car and Alice turned around in the driver's seat and said, "Okay, missy, spill it." Rose looked at me to and smiled. Then I began from the beginning to the end.

* * *

_**Alrighty. Second chapter. Finally! Sorry, for only like my 2 fans because I only have 2 reviews. :(, I apologize for not updating sooner. I would have, but between marching band and school and the site not letting me on... well, I would like some reveiws even if they're flammers! Better than nothing right? Well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 to Senior Year! (: I was also thinking of doing Edward's POV for the next chapter. Let me know what ya think. (; **_

_***Remember reveiwssss.((:*(they're good for the soul.)**_

_**Megan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I stood and watched Bella leave the dorm. I sighed. Shortly after that Emmett and Jasper came up next to me.

"Great party, huh?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"I think we all had a good time." Jasper said with his slight western accent.

"Yeah." I said with another sigh and a smile.

"Ready to go?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah." "Yup." Jasper and I said simultaneously. We turned around and started to head out the back when I heard a high pitch squeal.

"Oh my GOSH! Eddie! Is that you!" I stopped for a second. Wait a minute. I heard that voice before. But who is it? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a short girl with brown curly hair walking quickly towards me. Jessica.

"I thought it was you!" she squealed; "I saw you all night and I was like 'That's Edward Cullen!' then I doubted myself, then thought 'No! It can't be!'" she smiled big.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hi, Jess." I sighed. Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances.

"When did you get here! I thought you were at Dartmouth?" she squealed once again. I winced.

"Uh;" I swallowed, "since as two days ago."

"Oh." she said. Then she shot right back up and said, "How come you didn't call me!" she said, almost a whined. "I could've shown you around campus!"

"I was busy with moving in." I said flatly.

"Oh. You do still have my number right?"

_Sadly _I thought to myself, "Uh, yeah I do."

"Okay, good!" she smiled at my again. Emmett tapped me on my arm with urgency.

"Hey, I gotta go." I said with eagerness.

"Okay, call me sometime. Alright?" she said.

"Uh yeah. Sure will." Then we all walked away from Jessica.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked.

"Jessica Something. I don't remember her last name."

"Yeah, I _figured_ that out. But _who _is _she_?"

I gritted my teeth. "One of my ex-girlfriends from high school."

That's when Emmett started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snapped.

"You-dated-that-girl?" he hysterically laughed.

I blew air out of my cheeks letting my cheeks puff. "Yes. I did." I said.

"Oh yeah! I remember her!" Emmett said. "She was the chick that was up your ass all the time. Right?"

I just nodded. Jasper looked at me and chuckled.

"I know, I huge mistake. But, it was a long time ago. Don't bring it up." Ugh, I remember it clearly now..

_Flashback_

_I was in the hallway talking to Mike Newton when a girl dropped her books. I looked over and saw some girl on the floor quickly picking up her scattered books._

_I bet down and decided to help her. "Her let me help you." I said. She looked at me a little bit startled._

"_Thanks." she smiled slightly. I gave her my friendliest smile I could muster. I gathered the majority of her books and stood up. When she finally stood up I handed her them. _

"_Here you go." I said._

"_Thanks." she said sheepishly. Then she walked away quickly. Then Mike laughed at me._

"_What?" I looked at him. "I was only helping her out." _

Then my hell started..

_It has been about week and Jessica has been attached me like a leach. Waiting for me in the halls, waiting for me after class, saving us a table at lunch. I was started to get tempted and say, "Back the fuck off! I need some fucking air!" but, that's when she said something to me. _

"_What's that?" a bit of annoyance in my voice._

_She blushed. She looked like a tomato._

"_Um, I was wondering, if you, um, would like to come to the movies with me this Saturday." she said nervously._

_I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. What if I just said yes to get it over with? Yeah, I'll do it that. Maybe she would back off._

"_Okay." I said_

"_Really!" she squealed. _

"_Yeah." I closed my eyes and sighed. What did I just do.._

"_Okay. I'll see tomorrow at 7. Alrighty?" she squealed some more._

"'_Kay." I said. Shit._

_The date was awful. She kept reaching for my hand during the movie and I kept taking it away. I felt bad, but I just didn't __**want **__too. When the movie was finally over we were saying goodbyes. I could tell she wanted a kiss. She started to lean in, batting her eyelashes. I swear it looked like she was almost convulsing. I had to choke back my laughter from escaping. _

_I just leaned in for a hug. She stiffened slightly and then relaxed. Thank the holy mother of Jesus! _

_Things started to get into a cycle. I would end up feeling bad for her, and eventually going on dates. And as you know it. She was my girlfriend. But after 3 months of dating I had to end it. I was tired of being called, 'Eddie.' and her constant affection. She was like Velcro. I had to let her go. _

_I dumped her. She wasn't over it. She kept calling, leaving me messages, and texting me. I just kept ignoring her and eventually she understood. I knew she was going to take forever to get over me.._

_End of flashback_

We finally reached our dorms. Jasper waved bye and Emmett unlocked the door.

"Ugh, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, 'kay?"

"Mhm, that's cool." Emmett was in bed for 5 minutes then I heard him softly snoring. It wasn't shortly after that I changed into just sweatpants and went to bed. I slowly drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_**Okay, chapter 3. So, this wasn't really how I wanted this chapter to go, but I got this idea and I got carried away. I orginally wanted to do the party from EPOV but then something happened, then it ended up like this. I hoped you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are like my personal brand of heroin, (so cheesey.) they're addictive. (:**_

_**Megan, **P.S, I am 100% drug free. I don't want you guys to think I'm addictive to drugs. Just reviews..[;****_


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain…_

"Ugh!" I groaned and rolled over to turn off my phone. With my eyes still shut I was searching blindly for my phone. Realizing it's not over on the stand and on my dresser across the room. _Damn_, I thought. I lifted my head up slightly and peeked over at Alice. She was laying on her back with a pillow over her head.

"Will you _please _turn that _shit _off! I don't want to be listening to damn Taylor Swift this _early!_" she muffled through the pillow. Even though, it was ten till 11. I laughed and got up very slowly just aggravate her.

Acting like I didn't hear her I asked, "What did you say? You want me to turn it up?" I had a huge grin on my face. That's when Alice flung the pillow off her face and gave me the look. The Alice Brandon look. Uh oh.

"_Turn. It. Off.."_ she said. I finished walking over to the dresser quickly and turned my phone off. She smiled brightly then, "Thanks!" she chirped. I flinched. I hate her happiness in the morning as much as she hates Taylor Swift. Which, in my opinion is a sin.

Alice was now up and about scrambling around the room, getting everything she needed for a shower. "I'm going to shower. You coming?"

"Yeah, one second I need to get a few things.." I trailed off. After I got my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and some other things I was ready. "Okay, ready." We rushed off to showers. I hate being so far away from them. Our dorm is in A wing and the nearest showers were in B wing.

We reached the showers in just enough time. Once I was in the shower I heard other students coming in and out of the doors. I couldn't help eavesdropping on the their conversations.

"..yeah, I heard he was pretty sexy.." said one girl.

"Mmmhhmm, but I think he has a girlfriend though…" said another girl with a nasally voice.

"No, I don't think so."

"Didn't you see him on the dance floor last night! He was all over her!" exclaimed the nasally girl.

_Who are they talking about?_ I thought to myself.

"That doesn't mean he has a girlfriend. He could've been just having fun. Like I was!" I heard the two girls laugh and walk out of the bathroom.

Shortly after they left I was out of the shower hurrying back to my dorm. I reached my dorm 5 minutes later. New record!

I opened the door and that's when I saw Rose sitting on Alice's bed. I stood in the doorway staring at her confused. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I asked.

That's when Rose looked up. She smiled. "Well, I was coming by anyways because I was going to ask Alice if I could borrow a pair of her boots. But you guys weren't here, and the door wasn't shut all the way.. So I just walked in. By the way, you should really fix that you always forget to latch the door." she said.

"Oh, alright." ignoring what she said last. I was still wrapped up in my towel and went over to my closet to see what shirts I could wear. I couldn't find anything. I searching one last time when I came across one of my old t-shirts.

I took off the hanger and turned around that's when Rose was staring at me with her nose crinkled slightly. I started to feel subconscious under her stare. "Wha-"

"Are you really wearing that one first day, Bella?" she flung her hand out towards my t-shirt like she was shooing a fly. I looked down at my shirt.

"Um, yeah?" I was all I said. Then I scoffed. "Rose, please, it's not like high school. No one is going to be so absorbed in what we wear." I paused for a minute. "Correction, no one is going to be absorbed in what _I _wear. Maybe you and Alice. But not _me._" I said. "Nor do I care what people think what I wear." I was getting used to be the only ugly one in the group ever since high school. All the guys going after Rose and Alice. They knew they had boyfriends. No one really noticed I was there with them most of the time.

Rose rolled her eyes. Ignoring what I saw once again, I grabbed a pair of holey jeans from the top of my dresser and got dressed. Us girls normally do this so it's nothing new.

I just buttoned my jeans when Alice came in. I was fixing my t-shirt and said "Hey, what was taking you so long. I thought you might've drowned!" When I looked up and saw Alice. Just one word described her at that moment. Amazing.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! You look fantastic!" Rose exclaimed. Alice was giggling and walked into the middle of the floor and did a little spin and said, "I know!"

She was wearing super skinny jeans with black boots and pale pink top. Her hair was flipped out at the ends. She looked gorgeous.

"Aw, damn you Alice!" Rose said looking down at Alice's shoes frowning a little. "I was going to ask you if I could borrow those boots!"

"Oh, I was wondering what you were doing here. But I have another pair similar to these down in the bottom of my closet." Alice said.

"Thanks." Rose said. Alice then looked over at me and frowned too.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked.

"Ugh! Yes, this is what I am wearing!" I snapped.

"You're wearing your old Daughtry band shirt, with faded holey jeans..?" she said flatly.

"Yes, I am." I said proudly with sarcasm too.

Alice raised one perfect brow and pointed at my feet, "Shoes?"

I rolled my eyes. "My gray Converse." I said.

"The ones with all the writing on them!" Alice whined.

"Yup!" I smiled big, and with that I put my Converse on.

"You're going to kill her!" Rose said still searching in Alice's closet. Note to self, never, ever go in Alice's closet. Or Rose's for that matter.

After I tied my shoes and started to brush my hair out. Rose finally escaped Alice's closet.

"Found them!" she huffed, sweeping a piece of hair out of her eyes. She put them on tucking her jeans in them just like how Alice has hers.

"What are you doing with you hair, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Um, I was going to brush it out and put moose in it. You know, to bring my natural curls out." I said. "And please stop judging me!" I finished my hair in 10 minutes and grabbed my purse. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you guys later."

I left and walked to the main doors. The air was cold. I wrapped myself up with my arms. I walked quickly to my Sociology class. I had the teacher last year. He's pretty cool. Mr. Burns was his name. I'm pretty sure he's vegan too.

I reached the Sociology building and I opened up the door to a familiar face.

* * *

**_Tada! Chapter 4 is up. Well, I was going to update sooner, but knowing me, I had some issues logging on. I had it written earlier in the week too! Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm pretty pumped to write chapter 5. So, let me get a little evil here, the more the reviews, the faster I will write chapter 5, eh? How does that sound? Mwhahah. (: or, if I get bored I'll write sooner. Whatever floats my boat?_**

**_*P.S* Happy belated Turkey Day! (hope some of you respected the lives of the turkeys and decided not to eat them..you'd understand if you read my profile if you haven't already.)_**

**_Megan (**Reviews are like my daily multivitamin/multimineral supplement without them, I wouldn't necessairly die, but I would feel like poo.**)_**

**_OH! By the way, after this story is finished I was thinking about writing another story. But see, I have this problem, I had these 2 stories stuck in my head for awhile and I came up with the titles already and I was just wondering when you guys reviewed you would tell me which one of the titles sound the best to you. And with that we will see what happens. The names of the stories are:_**

**_1.) Love Me for Who I am_**

**_2.) Picture This_**

**_**Majority of my stories are going to be Twilight. So, these 2 stories are well, obviously Twilight stories.**_**

**_Tell me what YOU think is the best. ((:_**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Oh my _gosh._ Jake? Is that you!" Jacob has been my best friend for years. We met during our freshmen year of college.

"Bella?" Jake said, squinting his eyes.

"Jake!" I squealed and ran over towards him. He wasn't ready for the hug and we hit. We hit hard.

"Ow! Shit!" I said, I stumbled back rubbing my head. "How did you get so _tall _and _muscular_?"

It was like he wasn't even affected by the hit. He was rubbing the back of his arm. "Um, I just sort started working out and stuff and I just grown more. Haha, I guess." he said a little bit awkwardly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." _Damn, Jake looks good._ I thought. _Wow, Bella, enough __of that._ I was having a mental fight with myself and that's when Jake asked me something. "What?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "How have you been, Bella?" he grinned. My grin. _Our _grin.

I couldn't help by grinning back. "I've been pretty good. I missed you over the Summer though." I admitted shyly. I wasn't the one to show emotion. Jake lived in Oregon, so I never got to see him over the Summer.

"Aw, Bells, I missed you too." Then we hugged. A nice, warm, hug. The hugs that I miss the most. When we finally let go he asked, "Where you headin'?"

I smirked and said, "Well, obviously, I'm going to Sociology." I said sarcastic.

"Oh, Bella, you're still the smart ass." Jake said, then he ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" I laughed swatting his hand away. Jake stopped and he was laughing a little bit too. Our laughter was dying out and that's when I said, "And you're still a little kid." then I stuck my tongue out at him.

I reached down into my purse and pulled out my cell and checked the time. "Oh crap. Jake, I'm sorry, but I really gotta go.." I trailed. Jake's face fell a little bit.

"Alright." he said. I started walking away that's when Jake said, "Hey, Bella?"

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" Jake was rubbing his arm awkwardly again.

"Would you like to meet up tomorrow before class tomorrow and we can go get some coffee or something?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Sure, Jake. I would love that. I'll see you around. Okay? I'll call you." he just nodded his head in response. With that, I hurried to my class.

* * *

My classes all went by with a blur. I hurried back to my dorm as quickly as I could. It's freezing here. Like, 45 degrees. When I got back to my room I threw my purse down by my bed and I sat on my bed. Then I decided I wanted to read _Dracula._ Again. Waiting for Alice and Rose to finish their classes.

I was about in the middle of the second paragraph that I decided to stop reading. I sat up and grabbed my purse and searched through it until I found my phone. I decided I'll call Jake up. I dialed his number and was waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Jake said.

"Jake!" I said enthusiastically, I couldn't help not to smile.

"Oh, hey Bells! What's up?" he replied.

"Oh, nothing much. Just finished my classes and just relaxing in my room. You?"

"Ha, I'm was walking to dorm now." he said. That's when Alice walked into the room.

"BELLLLAAA" she sang. I winced.

"Who is that?" Jake asked curiously.

"Haha, it's Alice. Remember her?" I said.

Alice then noticed I was the phone and then gave my a apologetic look. I smiled to let her know it was okay.

"Oh, yeah! That little pixie looking girl. The one with spiky hair. The one who always is enthusiastic about _every_thing." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, that's her." I said. Then Rose walked in. I decided it was time to go. "Hey, Jake. Um, I gotta go. Rose just came in. I'll talk to later." I said.

"Okay." he said annoyed. I was about to hang up but then Jake said something.

"What?" I said.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked more excited.

I smiled again. "Yeah, Jake. Most definitely."

"Okay;" he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." then we hung up.

Rose looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Were you talking to Jake. As of Jacob Black?" she asked. Almost as if it was as bad if I was wearing last year's swimsuit addition.

"Um. Yeah." I said. Rose never liked Jake. I don't understand how you _can't _like him. He's like the sun. He keeps you warm.

"_Ugh_, I can't stand _him!_" she sneered.

Alice and I simultaneously said, "Yeah, I know."

"Anyways;" Alice said, "how was everyone's first day?" she asked. While sitting on her bed with legs crossed.

"Great." Rose replied.

"Mhm, great." I said. "You?" I asked.

"FANTASTIC!" Alice squealed.

"That's great." Rose said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Alice pouted.

"Why?" I said flatly.

Alice then chirped back up. "Well, my first class was awesome. We did this things about patterns and things like that…" she started to babble. Alice is going to be a fashion designer, or something like that, I hear this stuff like everyday. It starts to get pretty old.

I reached over to my desk to reach for my Ipod and started listening to it. Rose then just looked at me and gave me a pleading look. I just stuck my tongue out at her. I closed my eyes and let Rascal Flatts lyrics flow into my ears.

I must have had my Ipod up to loud or something because I couldn't hear my name beinf called and that's when Alice decided to charge and jump on my bed.

I opened up my eyes in a flash and sat straight up and took one ear bud out of my ear and said, "What the _hell_ Alice?" I gave her my best angry look I could muster. Rose was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well, you wouldn't answer me when I called your name." Alice said.

I huffed. "Didn't you ever think about approaching me _nicely _and _gently? _Like a normal person would do to wake someone up?" I asked a little bit harshly.

Alice then crossed her arms and looked away and said, "Only if the person asked me nicely!" I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"What did you want anyways?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some pizza or something." Alice said.

"Sure." I didn't realize I hungry until now. "Who is coming?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't know." Alice replied. Then looking at Rose she said, "Who is all coming, Rose?"

"Us three and the boys." She said.

_They boys as in Emmet, Jasper, and __**Edward? **_I thought to myself.

"Does that mean Edward?" I asked. I couldn't stop myself.

"Yup." Rose said.

Alice then looked at me. "Oh, no. Missy, you're going tonight. _No_ backing out!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't make me." I said childishly.

"Ha! You thought wrong!" Alice said. Alice then stood up quickly then pulled my arm to pull me up. The next thing I knew I was in front of our dorm door and she threw a jacket at me. Because of my _awesome _catching skills, I missed it and it fell to the ground.

"You're going to need a jacket. It's chilly." Alice said.

Another note to myself. Never go against Alice.

* * *

**_Well, I'm on a roll aren't I? Chapter 5 is now up and running! Was it like how you expected it? Let me know what you think._**

**_**REMINDER**  
1.) Love Me for Who I am._**

**_2.) Picture This._**

**_**Which of these 2 story titles sound the best to you? These are the titles of stories that are in my head that I would like to write. And I can't decide which one! All up to you! Mention it in the reveiw please. At the moment, it's a tie!**_**

**_Megan. (Hey guys, review! Please? :S)_**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

My dreadful day has finally came to an end. When I got to my dorm I threw my backpack on my desk and plopped myself on my bed. I closed my eyes for a little. But it only lasted a few milliseconds.

"Eddie, boy!" Emmett said while bursting through the door.

I didn't open my eyes. I heard Emmett throw some things around and huff a few _"shits," _and _"damns."_ That's when I opened my eyes.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Still searching he said, "Oh, looking for my damn jacket."

Instead of offering for help or asking what it looks like I asked, "Why?"

"Well, I'm going out." he replied.

"Oh." I said. I closed my eyes once again. I started thinking about Bella and the last time I saw her at the dance. Her hair curly, her shirt complementing her skin beautifully, and how at that moment I could just took her to the nearest room and…

"So, do you want to or not?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked agitated.

He huffed at my tone at my voice. "Do you want to go out with us or not?" he asked.

"And be the third wheel again? Fuck _that._" I said. The last time I went out with Emmett and Rose it sucked. Well, for me it did. Emmett and Rose, that's a _whole _different story..

_Flashback_

_It was a few weeks before school started and not many people were moved in yet. Only Emmett, and few of his football buddies, Rose and I, and a some other people that I didn't know. _

_We were sitting at a coffee shop near campus called "Monko Jo" which was a pretty lame name if you asked me, but they had pretty kick ass coffee. Anyways, we're sitting there Emmett and Rose were in their "daze" and I was reading a book that sucked. Then a person cleared it's throat. _

_I didn't look away from my book and the person cleared it's throat again. That time I looked up to see it was a waiter._

"_Hello, welcome to Monko Jo, may I get you guys anything?" He looked at me first._

"_Yeah, I would just like a black coffee please." I returned to my lousy book. Without taking my eyes off my book I said, "And, don't worry about those two. They're preoccupied with each other…" I trailed off. _

_The waiter said, "Okay, your coffee would be out shortly, sir." Then the waiter walked swiftly away. This sucked. When Emmett said 'Hey let's have a night out.' I thought he met something like a movie or a party. But Emmett's night out is apparently making out with his girlfriend at a coffee shop. _

_I decided to I was going to leave after I got my coffee, he wouldn't have noticed or cared._

_I heard Rose laugh and I looked over and Emmett was whispering in her ear. I decided to say something._

"_Hey, Emmett, I'm going to go after I get my coffee." I said a little bit absent minded._

"_Mm, alright.." he said. _

_The waiter finally came out with my coffee shortly after that. Thank _God! _I gave him my money and told him to keep the change, and I walked the hell out of Monko Jo._

_End of flashback_

"It's not just going to be us." Emmett said.

I raised a quizzical brow at him. "Who is all coming?" I asked carefully.

"Oh;" Emmett said, messing with his sleeve a little bit, "Jasper, Rose, Alice…and Bella.." he trailed off never looking up at me.

Bella? Oh yeah. I'm going out.

I acted nonchalant and said, "Alright. Sounds good." I pulled over my hoodie and threw Emmett's jacket at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"It was laying on _my _chair the whole time." I grinned and we walked out.

* * *

We met the girls at _"Rocco's Pizzeria", _they were already sitting down and laughing and having a good time.

Emmett sat down next to Rose, Jazz next to Alice, and that left me with Bella.

"We already ordered four larger pizzas." Alice chirped.

"_Four!_" I said in disbelief.

"Have you met my man, Edward?" Rose said, "he can eat two alone." she said.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah, right."

The pizzas came out right then. "Four large pizzas? Three pepperoni and cheese and one cheese?" the waitress asked.

"Yup! That's us!" Alice chirped once again. That's really going to take some time to get used to..

She set the pizzas down then she looked up. "Oh, I see we have more people. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a water." I said.

"Same, but with lemon please." Jasper said.

"Hm, I'll have some Dr. Pepper." Emmett said.

The waitress smiled. "I'll be out with your drinks shortly."

We were laughing and have a good time then everything stopped.

"_Oh my gosh!_" a high shrill voice said.

_Please no, please no… _I thought to myself.

"Eddie!" It shrilled again.

I looked over and of course, it's Jessica.

_Oh fuck. _I thought.

* * *

**_Oh yeah! Chapter 6! Sorry, but it's sort of short. In my opinon this chapter isn't my best work. It sucks. Haha. Let me know what you think? (:_**

**_Well, since some of you guys didn't vote. Only 2 did. And Picture This was in the lead by 1 and a half votes, (don't ask how.) I'm going to put a poll up on my profile. So, to be fair. _**

**_*WARNING!: TO SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO VOTE REPEATEDLY!*_**

**_**YOU MAY ONLY VOTE ONCE!** (This goes out to Cheosomeone7 whatever her pen name is, and my other best friend! ONLY ONCE!)_**

**_And for those who think I am acting stupid, trust me I'm not. They would repeatedly vote for the their story they want over and over. So, it wouldn't be fair._**

**_[: Megan (Psssst, Reviewwww!)_**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

We arrived before the boys got there.

"Alright, I'll get the seats and you guys go up and order." Rose said.

When we went up to order our pizza, Alice turned to look at me.

"How many should we get?" she asked.

"Emmet can eat a lot. Better make it four." I said.

"Ha, true." Alice said, and then she added, "But what kind?"

I thought for a minute. "What about three pepperoni and cheese and one cheese for the picky eater?" I grinned.

Alice grinned back. Alice then ordered the pizzas and the cashier gave us cups for our drinks.

"Alright;" Alice said. "You excited for tonight?"

I thought about Edward. Excited wasn't _quite _feeling I was feeling at the moment. I felt more sick to my stomach. I felt like I was going to vomit all over my Converse.

"Sure, you can say I'm pretty excited." I replied.

"Good." Alice said smiling.

We filled our drinks and sat down at the table Rose picked out.

Alice crinkled her nose and said, "Why are we in the _back corner_? Do you know what goes on back here? In these seats?" she asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course, why do you think I picked it? Emmy and I haven't seen each other for a while…"

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh, no!" I put my hands on my cheeks, "You haven't seen Emmet for a whole _hour_!" I laughed. "You'll live."

Alice was laughing too and Rose was just sneering. Then the boys came in shortly after.

Wow, Edward looked good. And I mean _really _good. He had this tan sweater on with a pair of dark jeans on. Wow.

Then they sat down. Edward was next to me. I can smell him from where I was sitting. He smelled really good. It's not like I rub my nose against his neck and moan out or something. That'd be socially awkward. Now you know what's it's like to be with Rose and Em all the time. It's not pleasant.

The waitress came out, gave us our pizzas, and ordered the drinks for the guys. I couldn't help but notice how she is checking him out. I wanted to stand up and say, _"Bitch please! He's mine!" _

Wow, I really need to get a hold of my thoughts. I don't _own _him. He's not _mine. _Well not yet anyways. _Bella, STOP! _I had to say to myself.

Then this annoying voice stopped my thoughts.

"EDDIE!" it said.

Gosh, it's like when you get close to an old person's hearing aide and it does that high pitch screech, but ten times worse. And who the hell is Eddie?

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were closed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

I saw what the annoying voice was. It was a girl. She was very unattractive.

Then she came up to our table. I looked over at everyone. Emmet had a grin on his face, Jasper looked like her was going to laugh his ass off, and Alice and Rose looked confused, same as me.

"Eddie, you didn't call me like you _said _you would!" she complained.

_Are they dating? No, they can't be. Edward is way out of her league. _I thought. _Hell, he's out of my league too. What am I thinking?_

"I didn't have time Jess." Edward replied dryly.

_Ah, Jess was her name._

"Well, I got to pick up some pizzas. Hey, call me tonight!" she said happily. She then kissed Edward on the cheek and went to go get her pizzas. He opened his eyes then.

_They must be dating. _I thought. I got this nauseous feeling back in my stomach. The pizza looked less appetizing now.

Jess grabbed her pizzas and headed for the door. Before she left she said,

"Remember, Eddie. Call me!" She said enthusiastically.

_I think I am going to be sick. _I thought.

"Okay! Let's have some pizza!" Emmet boomed.

"I can't." I said. Alice and Rose looked at me. Edward then looked at me to with his eyebrows creased.

"I have tons of homework to do…" I said lamely for an excuse. "I'll talk to you guys later." I said just as lamely. Then I walked out. Hoping things would be better later on.

* * *

_**Okay. Chapter 7 is now up. Thanks for those you have reviewed and added this to their favorite stories list.**_

_**Reveiw. Please?**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Megan(:**_


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I never wanted to see him again. Am I overreacting? Maybe. But I don't care. He's a selfish creature. I don't know why I even thought I liked him.

_Swan! Get hold of yourself, you've know the man for what? Two days now?_ I thought to myself. Sometimes life's a bitch and you got to be prepared what it throws at you. Let's say I wasn't prepared for this, at all.

I ignored all my phone calls and texts. I just wanted to get the hell out of there and not talk to anybody. I was at the dorms and I swiped my card to unlock the door. Then I went to my dorm and unlocked that door.

I laid on my bed, I felt really tired all of a sudden. I stretched and kicked off my shoes and rolled over and then I let sleep take over me.

OOO

I woke up to my phone vibrating on the mattress. I rolled over, ignoring it once again. Then I heard some talking, and then I heard someone at my door. I didn't care who it was. I just wanted them to go away to be honest.

Ignoring what I heard I rolled on to my stomach and fell into another slumber.

OOO

I woke up and I checked the clock on my cell phone. It was eleven thirty. What the hell?

"Oh, shit!" I said frantically. I got up in a hurry and was searching frantically for my shower stuff. I looked over at Alice's bed and she wasn't there. "Great, Alice forgot to wake me up…" I muttered to myself.

I ran to the showers as fast as a clumsy girl can. Which is pretty slow by the way, it's like a fast walk but with wailing arms. I reached the showers but all of them were full.

"Oh, fuck me." I said, and leaned against the wall. Then I heard a shower stop. A girl got out and I quickly took her spot.

I was washing like a freaking guy that was on fire. After my quick three minute shower I had to haul ass back to my dorm. But, I realized I didn't have a towel. How in the hell do I forget to take a towel with me?

I stood in the shower thinking of what to do; I realized what I had to do. I had to have my first streak in college. I'm going to have run back to my dorm in my birthday suit. Here goes nothing.

I left the shower stall as quick as an elephant could skip, picture it and you would understand. I covered my lady parts in one arm and the other with another arm. I sighed and opened the door and I hauled ass back to my dorm.

Ignoring everyone's, "'What the hell?'", "'Oh yeah, Bella! You go girl!'", and occasionally some wolf whistles, which I thought was pretty creepy since this was just a girls floor, I made it to my dorm.

I picked out the first thing I saw in my closet. A dark blue sweatshirt and jeans and my Cons. I dressed pretty quickly, brushed my hair out, pulled it in a pony tail and grabbed my books, and phone. Then I finally left.

I rushed towards the Sociology door and I opened the door. I looked at the class, this wasn't my class. This isn't right. Did they move to another classroom? Did I get my time mixed up or something? I was confused and frustrated as hell and I felt like I was about to bawl.

Then, it finally hit me. I don't have any classes today. I have the day off. Alice and Rose both have class today, but I don't. I blushed and left the room embarrassed. The reason Alice didn't wake me up was because I didn't have class. She knew I didn't have class. Ha, she knew my schedule better than me.

I decided to pull out my phone. I have thirty-seven text messages, and ten missed calls and ten voicemails. I didn't want to listen to the voicemails so I deleted every single one of them. I decided to read my texts though.

I didn't have to read Alice's or Rose's texts because I already knew what they said. They worry over me to much. But, what did catch my eye was a number. I didn't have in my contacts and I instantly texted,

**Who is this?**

I started walking and I got a reply.

**Edward.**

I gasped, I didn't reply. Then, I remembered about Jake.

"Damn." I muttered. I called Jake right afterwards.

"Bells!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Jake." I said, smiling.

"We are still on for the coffee, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Great! What about you meet me at the _Monko Jo?_" He asked.

I almost gagged. "No way, their coffee is like eating dog food. How about _Tim Horton's_?" I asked.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll see you in ten."

"Alrighty." I said and smiled. I put my phone in my pocket and started walking towards the opposite end of campus. I never really realized how far the Sociology building is until now. It's pretty dang far too.

I was five minutes late meeting Jake. I headed inside and sat down at the table where he was at.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how far the Sociology building was from the other side of campus." I said apologetically.

Jake grinned my grin. "No problem, Bella. I bought you your coffee. The same right?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, it's still the same."

Jake crinkled his nose, "Well, in my opinion you don't even drink coffee. It's more like milk. It's almost _white, _Bella. To really appreciate coffee, you have to drink it like mine!" Jake said smiling.

I scoffed. "Bull crap. No one can stand just black coffee. It's _bitter. _Besides, no one is a java whore like you." I said grinning.

It was Jake's turn to scoff. "I'm pretty proud of my addiction. I'm not going to change my ways."

I laughed. "Alright, Jake. How is everything going up in Oregon?"

"Good, the same as usual."

"Sounds eventful." I said.

He did a crooked grin. It reminded me of Edward. No, no Edward. I can't think about him right now.

"How's your day been?" Jake asked. Nothing can really be awkward with Jake. Everything goes into place. We just laugh about it later.

"Ha! Pretty damn hectic…" I muttered.

Jake gave a short laugh. "Why's that?"

I just rolled my eyes and told him about my morning from the beginning to now. He was laughing hysterically and so hard. His face was turning red behind his dark skin. He hit his hand on the table and began laughing so hard that not even a sound was coming out. It was pretty funny even I started to laugh.

After his laughter died down, he still had a small smile on his lips. He looked me dead in the eyes. "Oh, Bells. I missed you so much!"

I smiled. "I missed you too." I took a sip of my coffee then. Then I asked. "Hey, what about we get out of here and we head to the dorm lounges and hang there?" I asked suggestively.

He nodded. "Okay. Sound cool."

We got up and left. We got to the dorms pretty quickly since Jake had his Rabbit. I wish I had my truck up here. But, Bessie is a little old now. She wouldn't be able to make the drive…

We got to the dorm I swiped my card and let us in. We went downstairs to the lounges. We started talking about the old times and laughing. Jake looked like he was about to say something to me but then he looked over at my head.

"Damn, Bells. I got carried away." He said. "I got to head to class now." He added.

"Oh, okay." I said. I stood up and so did he and we hugged. He was so _huge_! I felt like I was hugging the hulk.

"We should do this again sometime." He said.

"Most definitely." I responded and smiled.

"Bye, Bells." He said and waved.

I just waved bye and watched him leave the lounges. I decided it was time to go back to my dorm anyways. Alice and Rose should be getting there soon. I was going have some explaining to do. I groaned out loud.

As my day couldn't get any worse, minus than spending time with Jake, I was face to face with an upset, furious, confused, looking Edward.

* * *

**_Okay, chapter 8. Sorry for me not updating sooner for this. I don't know what got into me. Maybe a thing called procrastination...? (:_**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_Megan3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

**I looked right into his eyes. My heart was beating frantically; I didn't want to break the silence. I wanted him to speak first, and he did.**

"**Why?" He asked hurt and angrily.**

"**Why what?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew what he meant.**

"**Why do you keep ignoring me? Why won't you answer your phone, or your door?" **

**I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, I didn't want too." I said sarcastically. **

"**You have quite a temper, you know." Edward said annoyed.**

"**No. Not really. I just don't like jerks." I said simply. **

**Edward squinted his eyes at me. "What did I do to make me a jerk?" He asked angrily now.**

**I stared right back at him, "You lead me on, you act like you like me, and it turns out that you have a girlfriend. Who happens not to be that attractive by the way." I said. **

**Edward looked surprised. I didn't want to deal with him anymore.**

**I started to walk away and Edward grabbed my wrist. I gasped in surprise. **

"**Let me go, Edward." I growled.**

"**No, we're going to fix this." Edward said just as angrily as before. He then pushed me against the nearest wall and he put his arms on the wall so I couldn't escape.**

"**Fix what? There is nothing to fix, Edward. You have a girlfriend. I know. I don't need your sorry explanations." I said harshly.**

**Edward squinted his eyes again, and started leaning into me. "I do need to explain." He said softly, looking into my eyes and then to my lips. **

**Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? My head said yes, my heart said no. **

"**No, don't. Just stop, please." I whispered sadly.**

**He leaned back away for a minute to look at my face.**

"**Stop what?" He asked.**

**I pointed to him and then to me. "This. Don't do it. Just;" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just let me go." I said softly.**

**His facial expression was blank. He slowly backed away from me and let his arms fall down back to his sides.**

**I sighed sadly and looked at him, "Bye, Edward." I said, and then I walked away from him.**

**OOO**

I walked back to my dorm and Alice and Rose weren't back yet. I pulled out my phone and I had a text from Jake.

**Hey, I was wondering if u wanted to go 2 a party tonite?**

I thought about it. What could a little partying do to me? Maybe I just need to escape.

**Sure. What time?** I replied.

**8. **Jake replied.

**Alright. Where is it at?**

**Boys lounge. **Jake replied.

**Ok. See u soon. (: **I sent.

**OOO**

Time sure flies by when you're waiting impatiently for the clock to strike eight. Not. I waited what seemed like years. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I leaned back against my bed frame and I put my iPod in its doc and I started listening to Ryan Star.

I let the beat of the music console me. That's when Alice walked into the room.

She looked over at me, "About time I see you awake." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Edward."

Alice's eyes got big. "What'd he do?" She asked.

I told her the whole story.

"Maybe you should give him a second chance, Bella."

"No." I spat angrily.

"You didn't see his face when you left. He looked devastated."

"I don't give a shit. I was devastated what he did to me. He's a jackass." I said.

"Maybe you're too dramatic." Alice said.

I glared at her. "Just fuck off." I growled. I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to a party, Jake invited me to." I said annoyed.

I slammed the door loud and I heard Alice through it, "You're going to a party? And you're going LIKE THAT!" Alice squealed more towards the end.

Ignoring her I walked my way towards the boys lounge.

**OOO**

When I arrived at the boys lounge I texted Jake to let him know I was here. When I stepped in I realized it was pretty packed already. Am I late?

Jake didn't reply. I asked around if they saw Jake anywhere. I asked for at least for half hour and someone on told me he went into the back room.

I walked into a room I found a couple making out. It looked like maybe it was some people I have Sociology with, I think it's Logan and Laura? They were all over each other. I gasped and apologized over and over and I shut the door.

I went to the next door and I opened it up. The room smelled of marijuana. I scrunched up my nose. I was getting ready to close my door and I found I saw Jake there with some people surrounding him.

"Bells!" He said.

"Hey, Jake." I walked into the room and stood there awkwardly by the door.

"Guys move." He told the people to move.

The people did. "Come have a seat." Jake said while patting the floor next to him. When I sat down next to him I noticed his eyes are rimmed with red.

"Jake are you high?" I asked incredulously.

Everyone around me started to laugh including Jake.

I looked at the people surrounding me; I didn't even recognize the people. Then I saw they were passing a joint around. It was almost to me. I felt uncomfortable.

When it got to me, I held it in my hand. I looked nervously at the people. They were smiling. I looked over at Jake.

"Just do it. It won't hurt." Jake said.

And I did. I took a drag a long drag of it, and then passed it to Jake. He took another drag. We kept doing this over and over.

The next thing I knew I was laughing hysterically at something on Youtube on someone's phone. I think it was called the annoying orange. Then, I thought of oranges.

"Hey!" I said to everyone. "Is anyone hungry? I am. I'm like really hungry."

Everyone looked at one another and nodded their heads in agreement and started saying, "Yeah I could go for something to eat."

We all walked out to the room of the party and everyone was dancing. I danced my way over to the snack table with Jake. I grabbed some chips and a lot of stuff and shoved it all into my mouth. Jake did the same.

When we were finished Jake pulled me towards a corner of the room and we looked at each other and that's when Jake started to make out with me. I don't care. So, we made out. When we were finished Jake leaned back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a secret to tell you…" Jake said whispering and laughing at the same time.

"What…?" I whispered and laughed some too.

"I'm gay. I like boys…" Jake said laughing.

I leaned away from him and started to laugh. Then I said,

"Wait, wait! I have a secret too!" I exclaimed.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

I leaned into him and whispered, "Me too. I like boys too!" I whispered excitedly. Then I added, "Maybe we can go on a double date some time!" I said.

Then we started laughing. Then I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked over and it was Edward.

"Oh, it's Eddie!" I exclaimed. I started laughing.

He looked confused.

"Bella, are you high?" He asked a little bit alarmed.

I tried to look at him with out smiling. I couldn't I started smiling and laughing hysterically.

"Yes, sir. Very."

**OOO **

_**A/N: **__Okay, here we go! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Let me know what you think!_

_Megan(:_


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I don't know what to think. I just stood there in the hallway, watching Bella walk away from me a second time now. I need to talk to her, I can't handle it anymore. I tried many times but she wouldn't answer and it was driving me insane.

I called her over and over again. She never once accepted my calls, she even texted me once. But when I told her who I was she never replied back.

I leaned against the wall thinking of how stupid I am and how I should chasing her right now. But maybe I should just let her go and do her own thing. Maybe she needs it.

My phone started vibrating frantically in my pocket, my heart sped at the thought that it could be Bella. But it sunk when I realized it was just Emmett.

"Hello?" I said.

"Eddie!", Emmett boomed; "where are you at?"

"In a hallway."

"Dude, what did I tell you, stop being with Jessica!" Emmett said, "No one wants to 'just walk right through'!" He said jokingly.

I sighed, but laughed a little. "What do you want, Em?"

"Hm, ah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight?"

"Where at?"

"Our lounge." Emmett said.

"Time?"

"Eight." Emmett said, then added, "but you never arrive at a party exactly at the time it starts. So, more like eight-thirty."

"Alright. Maybe it's what I need at the moment. Just to have a little fun…" I said sort of lamely.

"What happened with you and Bells?"

I sighed once again. "To sum it all up, we argued, and I blocked her way out and tried to kiss her because I knew she wanted it, I wanted it, but apparently I thought wrong because she rejected me and I let her walk away from me a second time."

"Dude, you're so fucked up right now. You need to fix this with her before Black tries to get to her." Emmett said.

"You don't think I know this? What do you think I'm _trying _to do?" I replied a little icily.

"Obviously, nothing." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Dude, fuck you. I'll see you at eight-thirty." And we hung up.

I didn't really know what I was going to do for an hour and a half. I decided I'd go to take a walk around campus. It'd keep me occupied for awhile.

I walked to the nearest exit and walked along the bike path, it was chilly and gray out, like it always is. I'm getting pretty annoyed with it actually, I want some sun back for God's sake. It is that hard to ask?

Apparently it is because it started to sprinkle rain. I groaned and walked into the nearest building which was the library.

I wiped my shoes off the mat that said, "welcome" and sat at the nearest empty table waiting for the rain to stop because I know it was going to rain harder anytime now. I sat in the chair slouching and looking at the shelves of books.

I don't really understand what the point is in having a library, especially with our technology we have today. Like the Kindles, we don't need books anymore. Computers, we can do research on there. Isolation and quietness? What do you think you're dorm room is for? I honestly think the library is a waste of school funds.

I kept staring at the shelves of books, but then a figure blocked my way.

"Oh, Eddie." She said.

I knew who it was.

"Hi, Jessica." I said annoyed. How can she even find me? Is she a fucking stalker? Probably, it wouldn't surprise me and couldn't she tell I don't want to talk right now, and especially to her? She's the whole damn reason why I am here in the fucking first place. If she had to come to the fucking pizza place I could be with Bella right now.

"It looks like you need to talk." She said softly.

Apparently she can't tell.

"Nah, I'm okay." I said, still slouching in my chair.

"Now, Edward, you know there is something you want to talk about. I know it. It's better to get it off your chest…" She said leaning in closer to the middle of the table.

I inhaled and almost coughed. Her perfume was over powering. God, was she annoying. She's like a fly, she buzzes around you constantly and you try to swat the fly away but you keep missing it. She was definitely like a fly.

I thought what I wanted to talk about. "You know Jessica, I do need to talk…" I said innocently, sitting up straighter.

She smiled slightly. "What is that Edward?"

"You…" I trailed. Looking at my hands and then to her eyes.

She looked like she was about to melt. "What about me..?" She almost purred.

"Hm, how can I start this…?" I said softly.

"C'mon, Edward. You know you can tell me." She looked right at me, I looked away.

So, I started. "One, you're fucking smothering me, Jessica. You're practically everywhere that I am. What are you? A stalker? Two, you're annoying as fuck. You just got to learn to _shut the hell up_. No one cares! Three, stop calling me and texting me. Like I said before, you're smothering me and you're annoying. I can't stand you! Why can't you see that I _don't_ _like _you! You need to get that through your fucking thick head of yours! What we had, whatever that was, is nothing! It was nothing! I never liked you. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you! It was the past, Jessica. Get the fuck over it and get your head into fucking future, for God's sake!" I looked at her when I said the very last part. She looked away from me, she was crying. But, I didn't feel anything.

I looked outside and the rain was pouring like I said it would have. I got up from the table and walked with my hands in my pockets and left. It was sort of dark out, I couldn't tell if it was because of the rain clouds or that it was actually getting later.

I checked my phone, and I dialed Emmett's number.

When he picked up the phone I said, "Emmett, I'm on my way." then I snapped my phone shut and walked towards the boy's lounge in the pouring rain.

OOO

_**A/N: **__Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view again and it's going to be of the party. I guess this was a "filler" chapter. I just wanted to show you what happened to Edward before the party. _

_Do you think Jessica is out of the picture? Do you want her out of the picture? Let me know what you think is going to happen next.! I love to hear your thoughts. (:_

_Reviews are like Carmex chap stick. They burn, then soothes. :D_

_Megan(:_


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

The bass of the music coming from the boy's lounge was loud and angry. I felt it beneath my feet.

_Thump, thump thump thump, thump. _

I sighed and opened up the door. People we already dancing and I saw a little freshman passed out on a couch.

Someone handed me a drink and I accepted. I sniffed it, looked at it, shook it a little. I decided it was okay, and I took a swig.

Ugh. Flat and warm.

I threw it away in the trash and I went to go find Emmett.

I found these two people making out instead. I made a noise in disgust. I was about to turn around but a guy said something.

"Bella, I have to tell you something…"

Bella?

"What, Jake?" Bella laughed.

"I'm gay." The male voice said.

What? This guy just made out with Bella and he is confessing he is gay? Wait, this little dick just made out with Bella? _My _Bella? What am I saying. I don't own her…

"Jake, I have something to tell you too… I like boys too! Maybe we can double date sometime!" Bella was laughing hysterically.

Her behavior seems off. She's not drunk, her words aren't slurred and her body language seems more "balanced" I guess you could say.

"Bella." I said approaching her.

What am I doing?

She looked up at me.

I decided just to ask.

"Bella, are you high?" I gritted my teeth with anger, but I'm waiting for her to answer.

She tries to look at me with a straight face but fails. "Yes sir. Very."

I don't know what was going through me at that moment but I grabbed her off the couch by her wrists.

"Come on." I growled.

"Edward! Let me go!" She yelled.

I didn't reply.

We passed a table that was filled with food. Bella started dragging her feet on the floor.

"Wait! Please! I'm _starving_!"

I didn't stop.

"God. You're such a _prick."_

That did it.

I stopped and turned around looking at her, still holding on to her wrists.

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm a prick?"

"Yeah, you are." She with attitude.

"Tell me how?"

"Well, for one. You're an ass and you lead me on;"

I opened my mouth about to say something but I decided not too.

"and you took me away from a good time…."

Ugh.

"You call that a fucking good time, Bella?" I let go of one of her wrists and flung my free hand where I found her.

I didn't let her respond. "And you think _I'm _the prick. Jesus Christ, Bella. Can't you see that _Jake;" _I said his name like my mouth was full of venom. "was only using you?"

Another humorless laugh.

"Fucking making out with you and confessing he's gay? Seriously, what kind of shit is _that?_"

I let go of her other wrist.

"You know what, Bella. I'm done. I'm done trying to apologize for nothing. Because I didn't _do _a _fucking thing_. I'm done chasing you around like a fucking puppy. _God_, Bella. You're so _blind!" _I said frustrated.

"Couldn't you tell that I liked you, or that I wasn't even _remotely _interested in Jessica?"

She just looked at me.

"Apparently not." I said and I shoved my hands in my pockets. I turned around and walked away from her.

It looks like it's my turn to walk away.

And for some odd reason, I feel like my heart is going to combust and my chest is going to collapse.

And I felt like a pussy.

OOO

BPOV

What just happened?

Party.

Jake.

Weed.

More weed.

Making out.

Jake.

Confessions?

Laughter.

Angry Edward.

Table full of food.

Stomach growls.

Me being a bitch.

Edward confessing.

Emotional Edward.

He walks away.

Fuck my life.

So, I grab a hand full of chips, stuffed them in my mouth and did what he didn't do for me.

I ran after him.

OOO

EPOV

I think I am going insane.

My head was spinning while I was walking to my dorm.

I went go turn the knob and a sock was on the knob.

God damn it!

No wonder I couldn't find Emmett. He was fucking Rose.

I grabbed my hair and pulled at it and sat slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

I heard frantic footsteps down the hallway.

"Edward!" I heard her say.

I froze.

I heard her approach me softly.

"Edward. Look at me. Please."

I did. Her pupils were slightly dilated. Anger came as quickly as it left.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on." She gave a short laugh. "I-I just know that I never felt like this for anyone. No one. And I don't know what's going on. To be honest, it scares the living shit out of me."

She sighed.

"And when Jessica kissed you on the cheek I just thought, maybe it's to good to be true. You know? A guy like you single? So, I assumed the obvious. I thought you were taken and I was sort of pissed. Wait no, I was _extremely _pissed."

That made me hate Jessica even more than I did before.

"But, when you came up to me in the hallway I was confused. I thought maybe you just wanted another girlfriend or something. It's just…"

She finally sat down by me.

"It's what, Bella?" I asked softly.

"It's just, I'm tired of fighting and I realized I rather have you as a friend than nothing."

"Me too." I agreed, even though it wasn't enough.

"But, from the way you sounded from the party, it seemed like you want to be more than friends."

I opened my mouth, but she put her fingers on my lips.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I understand completely if you don't feel the same way about me."

She removed her finger.

"Bella, you are _blind._" I said with a laugh.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I leaned in carefully and slowly, pacing myself.

I'm looking at her lips as she looks at mine.

I'm almost there.

"Wait!"

I pulled back. "What?"

"You can't kiss me, yet!" She blurted.

"Why not?" I asked bewildered.

She was digging through her pockets until she pulled out a piece of gum and shoved the piece into her mouth and she chewed for a second.

She smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. "Now, you can."

I grinned. "I don't think I want to anymore."

She didn't care. She pulled at my shirt and leaned in close to me and set her lips right on mine.

And I didn't resist.

I couldn't help but feel what's going through my body.

I felt her mouth open.

Then I ever so slightly stuck my tongue in her mouth.

OOO

_**What is that? Do I hear angels singing? **_

_**I think I do!**_

_**Yup, I updated!**_

_**Finally!**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Browski(s), Brah(s)**_

_**Megan(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**WARNING: Attempted lemons. **_

_OOO_

_She pulled at my shirt and leaned in close to me and set her lips right on mine._

_And I didn't resist. _

_I couldn't help but feel what's going through my body. _

_Then I ever so slightly stuck my tongue in her mouth._

_OOO_

BPOV

My body was on fire.

Am I really doing this?

Yup. I am.

I tugged tighter on his shirt and moaned.

If I only do this when we kiss, I wonder what I would be like in bed.

I moaned at the thought. I need to get closer.

He started to reach up my shirt and then nothing.

I opened my eyes to find Edward laying in middle of the doorway and Rose standing over him adjusting her shirt.

"What the fuck?" She asked. Then she looked over the doorway and found me.

I flushed and she smiled.

"What's going on?" Emmett boomed.

Rose started laughing. "I opened up the door and Edward just landed on my feet."

"Ouch." Edward sat up and grinned his crooked grin at me.

I bit my lip.

He stood up and helped me up.

He glared at Emmett's direction. "What the fuck, man? You left me at the party. You deserted me."

Emmett laughed. "I had some needs I needed to take care of."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You should've went to Rose's room. She doesn't have a roommate!"

"It needed to be quick and fast."

"Then you should've fucked her in the elevator!"

Emmett grinned. "Challenge accepted."

The next thing I saw was a giggling Rose and Emmett running down the hallway to the nearest elevator.

"Are they really going to go fuck in the elevator? Because if they are, I think I may have to use the stairs…"

I waited for Edward to reply but he didn't. I looked over at him and his eyes were dark with lust.

He brought me into his room and shut the door. He was walking towards me and then I was back up against the door.

He started playing with the hem of my shirt, "You know, a pretty mouth shouldn't say such dirty words."

I shivered.

He pressed up against me and I could feel his erection through his jeans. His lips brushed over mine and he started kissing my jaw and then down my neck.

A small moan escaped my lips.

Edward then lifted up my shirt and pulled it over my head.

Feeling self-conscious I started to protest.

"Edward.."

But then he started kissing down my chest and then down my stomach.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"More.." I moaned.

I felt him smile and he started to get down on his knees. His hands were sliding up and down my sides sending shivers up and down my spine. He started unbuttoning my jeans and then he started unzipping my zipper slowly.

I started wiggling around. "Come on…" I sort of whined.

He chuckled. He finally had my zipper unzipped and then started pulling down my jeans.

I just remembered I had on my Christmas underwear that had, "Where's the mistletoe?" on them.

He groaned. "Are you a naughty girl, Bella?"

I grasped his clothed shoulders, "Yes." I gasped. Edward then started kissing his way back up my body until he was back on my lips again.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance.

I realized what we were doing and how wrong it was.

I broke away from our kiss. "Edward, we have a problem." He froze. So, I continued, "You have too much clothes on."

He kissed me and I could feel the smile on his lips. His hands were off me and were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. I was working on his belt and his buttons of his pants.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt then he assisted me with his pants.

Our only barriers were our underwear.

I let my hands roam his back, his hard stomach, and up to his chest.

I moved closer to him as much as I possibly could. We moaned in unison from the contact.

He kissed me and our tongues are once again dancing. He lead me to his bed and softly laid me down without breaking the kiss.

He was on top of me, I was beneath him.

He broke the kiss and looked at me in eyes, "Do you want too?"

OOO

_**A/N: Hah, I finally update and I leave a cliffy! (:**_

_**I'm evil I know. **_

_**My first ever attempted lemon. Let me know what you think? Please?**_

_**Show me how much you love me, or hate me, by reviews! ((:**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Megan(: **_


End file.
